


Shall We Dance

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: Young  Queen Regina Mills is bored and lonely at a royal ball when she has a surprise visitor.Written for #GQweek18 on Twitter





	Shall We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up til 1:40am writing this so I hope y'all enjoy and I apologise if it stops making sense near the end :')  
> As always constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Also drop a comment if any of y'all understand the reference in the title, hint: it's from an old (by now) film.  
> Enjoy!

She was stunning. That was the first thing Rumplestiltskin noticed, the young queen looked absolutely ravishing in her long, flowing pure white dress. Well pure white if you didn’t count the small golden gems intricately woven into the breast of the dress. His colour, of course none of the pathetic Lords and Ladies invited to the ball understand the significance behind the gems along with the golden necklace that perfectly complimented her pale skin. Even the king hadn’t realised. 

That was the second thing he’d noticed. The King. He seemed to show very little to no attention to his young wife. He seemed to prefer instead to spend time with his daughter. As a parent himself Rumple understood why he would spend time with the wee princes. However, Snow White seemed to be his sole focus. Meanwhile his wife sat perfectly still on her throne, the picture of elegance though he could tell she was bored out of her mind. The wedding was only a week prior and yet it seemed the honeymoon phase was already over, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at that thought. 

The King had truly taken for granted the beauty that was his young wife. At merely 19 years old her body was breath-taking. Her hair was tied up in a delicate, regal bun with pins, her make up fit her skin tone perfectly the slight hint of black highlighting her eyes and her red as blood lipstick.  
All of a sudden, her dazzling hazel eyes met his own beastly green ones and he gives her a beckoning, enticing smirk. Regina felt shivers down her spine at his smirk. She gracefully stands in her golden high heels, of course no one questioned her colour scheme, why should they? Gold and silver were rather popular among those who could afford to live in the lap of luxury.

She walks swiftly and yet gracefully towards the dark one an almost grateful smile spreading across her beautiful face. As she reaches the imp she comes to a halt and waits for a sign of what she should do next. He simply turns on his heel glancing over his shoulder to merely tell her “follow” he simply says. He then walks towards the glass doors that led out to the balcony. The hazel oak floorboards were framed by a delicately crafted white fencing.

She follows him past all the seemingly happy party goers towards the balcony. She steps outside the glass doors and that’s when she stops in her tracks. The view of him had taken her breath away, her heart was racing as her eyes scanned his every feature. His scaly, green skin glistened in the moonlight due to the golden flecks. Her eyes then trail down to his black leather pants and back up to the striking black and gold waistcoat he wore. His hair had fallen into his eyes slightly and once his eyes eventually met his she noticed glisten of amusement within them his earlier smirk had morphed into a smile. The stars behind him sparkled in the night sky and only enhanced the romantic atmosphere that currently surrounded the dark ones very being.

He smiles as he sees her eyes slowly trailing over his body “care to dance, your highness?” he asks the young queen as he holds one hand out towards her, there was a hint of playfulness in his tone, he was truly carefree and happy when he was around her though he did his best to keep control of himself around even her. No especially her, after all love is weakness.

She reaches out and takes his hand a genuine smile gracing her elegant features. Her wraps one arm around her waist as he intertwines the fingers of their joint hands. He pulls her flush against his body taking in her scent, an expensive French perfume it seemed, she smelt delicious. They began to gently dance along to the faint sound of the music from the castle ballroom. Their bodies moved together as though they were meant to be, they flowed peacefully together getting lost in each other’s eyes. Eventually they’d become so close while dancing that it seemed almost every inch of their bodies were pressed together, their foreheads placed against one another a small smile on both of their faces. They were merely enjoying the time spent close in their own little bubble.

After a small moment Regina realises that Rumplestiltskin was humming along to the music being played by the high-class band that the king had of course hired, what he paid them to perform was mere pocket change for someone like him. His voice was beautiful, his simple humming almost enchanting her into a trance, she could listen to him for hours on end and never get sick of the sound.

After a while longer the already distant music began to fade, Regina slowly blinks her eyes to snap herself out of her haze as she takes a step away from the man engrossed her every being. She clears her throat taking a moment to calm her rapid breathing and racing heartbeat before speaking “I’m surprised to see you at such a public event” she hesitates for a moment before adding a quick “master” she softly says.

He simply gives her a wink and a smirk “well I couldn’t allow the beautiful queen to be left to spend such a social event all alone just because her old fool of a husband does not understand how to treat a true goddess when he has the good fortune to be graced by one, he does not deserve to have such a graceful queen by his side”

A bright, stunning smile spreads across the young woman’s features at his words, she’d never heard such charming compliments. He really knew how to brighten up a previously dull night of greeting and socialising with stuck up royals she didn’t know what from seemingly every city imaginable “why thank you” she says softly.

He bows to her before using his magic to produce in his hand a black rose that was glowing with golden glitter around the petals “for my queen” he says kindly and holds the rose out to her. Regina in turn curtsies like she’d always been taught to do and takes the rose “again I thank you master” she says simply and he smiles “I appreciate that you’ve draped yourself in my colour by the way” he informs her as he flicks up his wrist and in a swirl of black smoke he was gone. 

She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose whilst they were dancing as she watches him leave trying to ignore the feelings brewing within her. She holds the rose to her chest over where her heart would be. She then turns back towards the ballroom and notices, through the glass, doors that the king was still fawning over his precious princess and had not noticed a thing.


End file.
